


I'll steal (your heart)

by tinypeckers



Series: Stealing kisses [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, Thief AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay enquires how Barbara can afford expensive wine while still in college & Miles is starting to grow even more suspicious of Arryn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll steal (your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED PROMPTS TO LIVE, FINN!
> 
> Wait... that's not the correct quote.
> 
> Anyway, prompt me? *innocent smile*

Barbara stumbled into her dorm room late into the night. She’d been working all evening and the late hours plus her college work and her… other activities had been really taking a toll on her. The lights were off and so Barbara assumed her roommate, Lindsay, was already asleep. Barbara tried to be quiet as she tiptoed through the bedrooms but on the best of days she had the worst balance. Barbara stood upon someone’s (whether it was hers or Lindsay’s she couldn’t tell) high heeled shoes and had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming. She nudged their door shut with her butt and hobbled to her bed. Barbara couldn’t be bothered to change. The only thing she did to get ready for bed was pull her hair free from its pigtails. Even that was a challenge as the hair bands got caught in her hair and tears formed in the blonde’s eyes. She winced as she finally tugged them free but cursed when they pinged across the room. Barbara would have to find them in the morning, she was running low on hair supplies.

 

 

The mattress made an unappealing creaking sound as Barbara fell upon it. She hadn’t bothered to make her bed and the sheets bunched up underneath her body. Barbara groaned lowly as she tried to bat them into place.

“Shut up.” Barbara heard Lindsay grumble from beside her. Barbara smiled into her mattress before she decided to just leave her blankets as they were. Barbara did not have the energy or the patience to keep them as she wanted. Nor did she want to get under them for Lindsay, despite them living in Texas, had turned up their damn heating and Barbara was sweating under all of her layers. She briefly thought about taking off her sweater so that it wouldn’t feel so hot but the thought was abandoned almost immediately. Instead Barbara let the heat overwhelm her and coddle her into falling asleep.

 

 

oOo

 

 

The morning, when it came, was unwelcome. Despite not having class that morning Barbara was still up early because Lindsay couldn’t get ready without someone to talk to.

“How do you even afford this stuff?” Lindsay scoffed when she saw what Barbara had bought as ‘groceries.’ Barbara had made it very clear from their start of their friendship that Lindsay was welcome to whatever food Barbara bought and the other girl hadn’t bought her own groceries since.

“My dad is too generous.” Barbara hummed as she tried desperately to escape into her duvet.

“Fuck yeah he is, I’m pretty sure you’re the only one in all of these dorms to consistently buy brand food and  fuck, is that a new bottle of wine?” Lindsay called out in appreciation as she reached for the drink. The bottle was fancy as fuck and Lindsay had never even heard of the company that had made it – a sure sign that it was one of the higher end wines.

“Yeah, drink some if you’d like.” Barbara murmured.

 

 

“I’m pretty sure this stuff costs more than our dorm.” Lindsay said. She turned the bottle around in her hands and looked to Barbara for an explanation. The blonde only shrugged.

“My dad is very easy to convince, what can I say?” Barbara replied.

“You’re one lucky bitch, do you know what?” Lindsay joked. Barbara giggled.

“Lindsay, this is why you’re my best friend.” Barbara said as she turned to Lindsay.

“What because I call you a bitch?” Lindsay joked.

“That is exactly why.” Barbara said in response.

“Well, all right – bitch, I’m off to class. Don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone.” Lindsay said with a wink before she slipped through their front door.

“Yeah, like I’m going to rob a bank.” Barbara scoffed.

 

 

The thought reminded Barbara of her spoils and she opened her drawer to check on them. The quickly dwindling pile of money said everything.

“Ugh,” Barbara said to herself now that Lindsay was gone, “I’ll have to hit up a house tonight.” Barbara sighed. She thought back to her comment and smirked.

“Maybe one day I’ll rob a bank.” Barbara said – it was the dream, after all. Barbara had been working up to it since she started college. It had been a fluke, her hobby, for it had all started when she’d accidentally stolen a sweater from a store. Barbara had almost taken it back but the thrill of a five finger discount had made her keep it and never look back. Now that she mentioned it, her first steal was the sweater she wore right at that moment. The one she’d been wearing yesterday and when she’d last saw that hot cop.

 

 

Arryn, her name was. Barbara knew that she was chasing her case because Arryn wasn’t exactly the most discreet with what was on her laptop. Yet Barbara was amazed by her, in awe of the cop’s beauty and dedication and mostly the pink tinge on her cheeks when she saw Barbara’s little hidden messages. Barbara caught the pad of pink sticky notes she used for these occasions in her line of sight and smirked as she thought of another perfect pun to write to her (not so secret) lover. Of course, Barbara wasn’t an amateur thief and she knew how to not get caught. She opened the drawer below her stash and pulled out some sleek, leather black gloves. Barbara had stolen them from some rich old bitch’s house after she’d fallen in love with them. While she wore these Barbara wrote her note to Arryn and mentally prepared herself for the night ahead.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Barbara’s shirt, skirt and sweater hung idly in her wardrobe. They’d been traded for some slimming, high-leggings and a pair of high heels that made Barbara appear tall and mysterious. Tonight it was cold and so Barbara had snagged a high neck sweater to pull her outfit together and a beanie she’d stolen from one of the boys in her dorm. She’d snatched it so easily from under his nose, batting her eyelashes and slowly sneaking it away from his grip. Idiot, Barbara had thought as he cooed and flirted with her for how could he have not seen the looks she wistfully gave other girls? Still, he was rich and Barbara had been desperate… enough to talk to him once and leave with a beanie hat worth more than her rent. Barbara was currently doing her make-up.

 

 

It was something she only reserved for when she hit a house, store or whatever took her fancy at the time. Make-up really did have the power to make someone look like an entirely different purpose and it was what Barbara admired most about it. Still, on a daily basis she was lazy and she’d rather just leave her face as is. Barbara had straightened the frizz from her hair too – she was determined to look good for Arryn. The blonde had mustered all of her strength and patience and had managed, with the help of some handy tutorials, to create the perfect cat eye look. Barbara admired herself in the mirror and smirked – Arryn was really going to be knocked out of the park tonight. At least, Barbara hoped she would. To complete her look Barbara reached for her pink lipstick, rubbing it along her full lips and smiling at her reflection.

“Knock ‘em dead.” Barbara told herself before she kicked up from where she sat and headed to the door.

 

 

oOo

 

 

“Another one?” Arryn complained as Miles called her into his office. She slumped into one of the two chairs and glared at the screen and the small, pink sticky note that was sealed inside a see through plastic bag. Arryn dared to lean forward and read it,

“I’m not a photographer but I could picture you and I together.” It said.

“Yeah,” Arryn scoffed mostly to herself, “with you behind bars and me on the other side.”

“Who… who are you talking to?” Miles asked. Arryn went red with embarrassment.

“Her… the blonde bandit.” Arryn cleared her throat. Miles smirked.

“Uh-huh, you know she can’t hear you, right? You can shit talk all you want.” Miles said.

“I know Miles, it was just for dramatic effect.” Arryn hissed. Why did Miles have to ruin everything?

“Man, you’re such a cool cop.” Miles snorted.

 

 

“I must be, a criminal has a crush on me.” Arryn boasted. Miles frowned back at her.

“That is not a good thing.” He had to remind her because sometimes he was sure that Arryn forgot.

“I know!” Arryn groaned and yet her tone didn’t quite convince Miles that she understood. Still he dropped it for they had more pressing matters at hand than Arryn’s crush upon the criminal they were supposed to be catching.

“Just show me the tape.” Arryn sighed when the duo sat in silence for too long.

“Yeah, right – of course.” Miles nodded and he pressed play so that Arryn could watched what he’d seen, repeated and scanned plenty of times before she got here.

 

 

The image was just as grainy as it had been the last time and Arryn cursed the horrible quality. She tried to pin her disappointment on the fact that she was sure if it was clearer they’d get a lead but mostly Arryn was mad that she couldn’t see that pretty face in crystal clear detail. The blonde bandit moved easily and skilfully towards her exit until she paused where the camera faced. Arryn chewed her lip when she saw the painfully tight outfit and briefly, she wondered if the girl had chaffed. The blonde bandit smiled sweetly at the screen before she left the note that was sitting in front of Arryn now. It was pre written and Arryn cursed the girl’s smarts. No prints to leave behind, of course – only handwriting with hearts dotting the top of her I’s. As the blonde bandit turned to wink at the camera and blow a kiss, Arryn let out a small groan.

 

 

Arryn knew, as her heart skipped a beat, that she was utterly and truly fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many series now omg
> 
> I AM THE SERIAL... SERIES?


End file.
